Sensors for measuring a gas concentration or concentrations of various individual gases are currently used mainly for applications in medicine and biology, or in fire detection. In a spectroscopic measurement design, the fact is exploited that the various individual gases in a gas mixture each absorb IR (infrared) radiation in specific wavelength ranges. The gas concentration of an individual gas can thus be determined by measuring the absolute absorption or a relative absorption in comparison with a reference wavelength range.
In general, such gas sensors have an IR radiation source and an IR detector situated linearly opposite one another along an optical axis. The measurement area in which the relevant gas concentration is measured, i.e., in which the absorption of the IR radiation takes place, is fashioned along the optical axis between the IR radiation source and the IR detector. The IR detector generally converts the received IR radiation into a thermoelectric voltage.
For high sensitivities, in this measurement design long absorption paths, i.e. a relatively large distance between the radiation source and the detector, are advantageous. In order to achieve adequate entry of radiation into the detector element given long absorption paths, relatively strong IR radiation sources are used, which correspondingly have high power consumption. For applications in automotive technology in particular, however, high power consumption is not desirable. In addition, given high power levels and a compact construction of the gas sensor in which the IR radiation source and the IR detector are installed as a common module, a gradual heating takes place that falsifies the measurement signal measured via the thermoelectric voltage. This can be compensated only at high expense.
For shorter absorption paths, the measurement signal, in particular the signal-noise ratio, is low. By using reflective surfaces, the absorption path can at first be enlarged, but in general the reflectors required for this result in additional costs; in addition, an optical adjustment, and possibly also a subsequent correction of the situation of the reflectors, is required. Because part of the IR radiation is absorbed when there is reflection at the reflective surfaces, and there are also reflection losses due to scatter, the measurement signal is in turn decreased. In addition, dead areas not covered by the gas circulation can form on the reflectors, making a dynamic measurement process more difficult.